


late december with my heart in my chest & the clouds of my breath

by slyther_ing



Series: the long and humorous saga of shenanigans with king ben and co. [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben puts up with it, But no full on sex, Chad is very much shameless, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Parental exasperation, Sexual Humor, Sneaking Out, Teenage Shenanigans, because horny teenage boys yknow?, it's a winter break fic even though it's still August!!, there is some intense making out though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auradon Prep's let out for the holidays - and so Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are crashing at Ben's for the entirety of winter break. Everything is fine, with the friends banding together closer and all, but a certain Chad Charming just has a way of wheedling Ben into sneaking out and endless embarrassing situations. And Ben?</p><p>Well, he's never been able to say no to Chad. (Or any of his friends, really, but you won't hear Ben admit that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	late december with my heart in my chest & the clouds of my breath

**Author's Note:**

> So even though Christmas is quite a while aways (pity), our favorite characters are on break. I thought this story line would best be done with text interjections - so let me know what you think of those! Ben's internal monologue is far kinder than how I would be if Chad were my boyfriend, not going to lie, but then again, Ben's character is much better than I am as a person. 
> 
> Also wanted to add Mrs. Potts and Chip for this, because it gives some more insight into Ben's childhood companions! And I loved them in Beauty and the Beast. Ella and Kit are also very dear to my heart. 
> 
> (Title courtesy of Roman Holiday by Halsey, who is genius with words)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Pay up, Ben, I’ve got a hotel to buy.” Mal exclaims with glee, as she helps herself to $500 from Ben’s stack of bills.

Ben can only curse quietly as his horse gleams up at him from the board, resting innocently on Boardwalk. 

They’re playing Monopoly in Ben’s living room with Evie, Jay, and Carlos, sprawled on the ground so as to easily see the board and all the property cards. Snow is lining the giant windows, winter making it’s presence known in the way the trees are bare. Auradon Prep had let out for Christmas Break, and since the Isle kids had no home to celebrate at when the dorms were cleared (going back to the Isle is, of course, absurd to even think about), Ben had gladly offered for them to stay with him and his parents over the holidays. The castle is big, and Ben gets lonely, not wanting to have to deal with only paperwork instead of actual human company. His mother and father had quashed any of his friend’s protests that first day of break by showing them the facilities and including them in the annual decorating of the Christmas tree. After that, they can be found unashamedly in Ben’s personal space at almost all hours of the day. He wouldn’t want anything else.

Now though. Monopoly is _outright war_. There is no way Ben is going to lose to his friends who have _never played before_ , that’s absurd to even think about. But somehow, his stack of paper money has disappeared into Mal’s grasp and Jay is cackling as he plants another red hotel down on Pacific Avenue. 

Ben’s pretty sure Jay is stealing money from the banker (Chip) but he can’t catch him at it, and therefore has no proof to call the tanned boy out. He just grumbles at Chip on occasion, but he thinks that his favorite butler is actually letting his friends get away with shit that Monopoly doesn’t actually allow. 

Carlos is too busy wheedling money out of Jay whenever his boyfriend gets some more winnings. He achieves a split share when he proclaims to withhold sex.

(“We are right next door - don’t you two dare.” Mal hisses at them. Jay and Carlos just shrug nonchalantly and she groans. Ben motions that he’ll give her a set of earplugs.)

Evie is raging mad at how the die keep rolling her into jail. She points a finger at Mal. “Have you spelled the die?!”

Mal’s too happily raking in the winnings to even be mad at her best friend accusing her of cheating. “Just admit you can’t be good at everything Evie, and accept the loss.” Ben thinks he hears Chip snort, but by the time he’s turning to look at his butler, the man’s face is merely set in a smooth smile.

The game continues for quite a while, with rising accusations and angry shouts, but also gleeful squeals, depending on the win:loss ratio that each player finds themselves with. Ben’s reduced to a handful of $100’s and far too many $1’s - he’s resigned himself to going bankrupt sooner or later.

“This,” Evie declares, “Is the angriest I’ve ever been.”

Jay snorts. “Even when that dude back on the Isle accidentally cut off part of your hair?”

Evie narrows her eyes at him. “Okay fine. Second angriest.”

Carlos declares an end to the game for the night when Mal ends up throwing her cards at Jay when she lands on his five-hotel laden property. Ben can only agree that if they want to keep the floors clean of blood, they’d better stop. The money is placed back into the box (Jay pulls out some from his pockets and Ben doesn’t stop himself fast enough before exclaiming an “I knew it!”) as are the little metal tokens, and the group treks down to the basement to put the game back. 

They pass by the upper kitchens before they get to the basements, only for Carlos to jump off Jay’s back and in at the smell of chocolate. Ben hastily follows his friends, to find Mrs. Potts in the midst of baking, bustling about in her classic purple dress and white apron - he’s not sure what exactly she’s baking, just knows there’s a large bowl of chocolate chips that are currently getting picked at by the two boys. Mrs. Potts is smiling at the four who are astounded by whatever it is she’s making, and she turns her warm motherly smile to Ben.

“Brownies.” She tells him before he can ask, and Ben grins. It’s the favorite treat of his from childhood, and he’s almost forgotten that she makes a batch every christmas, what with being so caught up in his duties. As of late, meetings are long and if Ben were being honest, boring, with no real problems being solved but rather everyone trying to talk over one another with political jargon. Ben’s pleased that at least Christmas Day is left free for everyone, royal and sidekick and councilmen alike.

“What are these for?” Mal asks, pointing to the large bowl of candy canes. 

“Our Ben here likes peppermint brownies.” Mrs. Potts responds warmly. She’s taken an immediate liking to his friends, motherly instinct rearing it’s head, and has taken them under her wing. Mal and Evie had spent the first night learning how to make gingerbread men, much to Jay and Carlos’s delight. 

“More important is how long until they’re going to be ready.” Ben remarks with a cheeky grin, earning an affectionate swat from his childhood nanny. Mrs. Potts had been in charge of him whenever his parents had had to travel on official royal duties, and Ben sees her as the grandmother he’s never had. 

She approximates more than another hour or so for the batter to be split and put into the oven, so Ben settles in for a long wait. What, he really really likes those brownies, alright? His friends don't seem to mind - in fact, lounging around the kitchen and already beginning to pepper Mrs. Potts with questions about the castle, servants, and Ben as a kid. 

Evie pauses mid question to turn to Ben. “Oh shoot, we forgot to put the game back!” Ben looks down to where he’s still unwittingly holding the Monopoly box, too caught up in conversation and reminiscing to notice until now. Oops.

“It’s fine,” Ben says quickly, as Mal makes a gesture that they should go put the game away, “You guys stay here, and I’ll be right back.” He darts out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the basement where he keeps most of the games he used to play as a kid. The room is cold, the heating not making it’s way down to the lower level of the castle, and Ben’s pulling the sleeves of his sweater down as he maneuvers a space big enough to rest the giant Monopoly box.

He’s just set the game down on the top shelf, next to an old soccer ball, when he feels his phone vibrate in his front pocket. 

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

i miss u, come over

Ben sighs, running his hand through his hair at the text. He hasn’t seen Chad since school let out a week ago, what with entertaining company and royal duties. And Chad’s been off skiing, a family tradition, and had only come back to Auradon City yesterday. Ben misses him, and normally he’d go over in a heartbeat except for the fact that 1) it’s late and he’s not sure his parents will let him go 2) Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are over, and it’s not like he can ditch them and 3) how is he supposed to get to the Charming’s house?

 

**To: Chad ❤︎**

it’s 9:30 pm, meet up w/ u tmrw?

He shoots a text back, hoping that Chad resigns himself to waiting 12 hours. Ben strolls slowly out of the chilly basement, phone quiet in his hand as he makes his way up the stairs. He’s halfway to the kitchen when his phone buzzes three times in quick succession.

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:(

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:((

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:(((((((((((

Ben can only imagine the pout Chad has on his face right now, too used to the expression when Chad doesn’t get his way. He runs a hand down his face, internally torn. He and Chad have been together almost every day since the Weird Science accident, save for exam season - and the week since break began had been tiring and stressful as all hell, even with his friends. Ben has to admit that he’s been missing Chad a little more than should be considered healthy.

Well…he can sneak out for a bit and say he was organizing stuff in the basement as an excuse, right? Chad’s house _is_ only 5 minutes away by his moped. He’ll have to take that to avoid getting seen by his parents. They’ll notice when the garage door opens. 

 

**To: Chad ❤︎**

alright fine fine, i’ll try to sneak out

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:) ok, bring food

Ben pauses a minute, feeling a headache starting to form.

 

**To: Chad ❤︎**

thats the real reason u wanted me to come over right

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:))))

No shame, Ben thinks as he darts into his room to grab a jacket and his helmet. No shame, he continues as he slides discretely into the lower kitchen and arranges a bag of leftover pizza and sandwiches. Chad has no fucking shame, he laments as he tries to tip toe past the sitting room, where his mother is reading and his father is polishing fencing swords. 

He almost makes it past, only for his mother to look up at the most inopportune time. “Ben, dear!What are you doing?” Belle closes her novel with a snap, and he shuffles awkwardly in the doorway, attempting to plaster an innocent look on his face. He’s never been good at sneaking out, goddamnit. 

His father takes a glance at the helmet resting under his arm and raises a thick eyebrow. “And where are you going at this time of night, hmm?” 

“Especially with your friends here.” Belle adds, crossing her arms slightly over her yellow bathrobe.

Ben swallows nervously. “Uh, oh goodness, Mom and Dad, it’s nothing bad really.” Yeah good going Ben, he curses himself, that didn’t sound suspicious _at all._ Then again, how does he explain that he’s going out because Chad’s hungry? That’s a terrible reason. His parents have known about their relationship for a couple of months already, of course, but it’s still a terrible reason.

“I’m the king now, come on!” Ben says quickly, cutting off another question of his mother’s. His father looks unimpressed, about to spout off not abusing the king title and ‘is that any way to talk to your mother’, but Belle puts a hand on her husband’s arm before he can begin. 

“Well… just be careful, Ben. I know you won’t be off doing anything questionable.” Belle has a twinkle in her eye that makes Ben think she sees right through his blustering and knows exactly where he’s going, but at this point, he just want’s to get away from the interrogation as fast as possible. 

His dad doesn’t look swayed, still looking a bit peeved. “You aren’t going clubbing or to any parties or something like that, are you?” 

“Oh hush, darling, you always say you were terrible at his age, nothing from you now.” Belle smooths a wrinkle in Adam’s sleeve, placating her husband. Ben’s never been more grateful - he loves his dad, but dealing with that wrath sometimes can be tiring.

“Haha, yeah Dad!” Ben laughs, more out of nervousness than humor, a little higher than he meant it to come out. “Thanks Mom, you’re the best.” He presses a quick kiss to her cheek before darting out of the sitting room.

“Oh but Ben, do get Chip to drive you in the car. It’s far too late for you to go by yourself on that moped.” Belle calls after her son, and Ben bites back a groan, turning and giving his mom a thumbs up. Before she can ask anything else, like why he’s lugging a bag of leftovers out, he starts running to the garage.

Chip’s somehow already waiting behind the driver’s wheel of the car when Ben slides in to the front seat. Ben’s always suspected that the walls have ears in their castle, but he’s just learned not to question it growing up. He gives a giant sigh as Chip starts the car, finally feeling less nervous around his butler, who really, is more like an honorary older brother. They grew up together, after all, and Chip’s been on hand for far too many of Ben’s screw ups. He settles the bag on his lap, before turning to give an exasperated look at his butler. 

Chip’s giving him an odd glance, as he cinches up his seatbelt. “Where to, Ben? And why at this time of night too.”

“Don’t tell my parents when they ask, okay?” Ben pauses for a moment, until Chip gives him an amused smile and makes an x over his heart. Ben sighs. 

“The Charming’s. Needy boyfriend.” Ben adds on as an explanation. Chip tries to choke down his laughter before pulling out of the long driveway, and within a couple of minutes, they’re pulling up to the Charming’s. Honestly, Ben thinks, as he hops out of the car, he probably could’ve just run here and avoided the whole confrontation with his parents. He tells Chip not to wait for him, and sends the man back with the promise that he’ll make it home on his own (he’s planning on just walking, it’s not even snowing tonight) and to tell his parents not to worry.

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

forgot ‘rents were home, sorry :( 

The text illuminates his phone screen in the dark, and Ben can feel his headache growing stronger.

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

ok so now what do i do??

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

uhhh climb up from the balcony

Ben pauses for a minute, wondering if Chad has lost his mind, or is just too hungry to think straight. 

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

…how do i climb up w/ a bag of food

He’s shivering in the cold for a good two minutes, stamping his feet agains the damp grass, before Chad’s next text comes in. He makes an indignant noise at what it says.

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

aight, i got a rope, tie it around the bag and i’ll lift it up

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

so you’ll help the food but u won't help ur bf

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:))))

“Yeah, keep sending those smiley faces my way, Chad, I’ll wipe the smile off your face when I get up there.” Ben mutters to himself, watching as a thin rope unravels from the balcony that he knows is outside Chad’s room. The blond himself is in a long sleeved shirt, blustering from the sudden cold. Chad waves at Ben, before gesturing for him to get to tying.

Ben hooks the rope around the bag, making a dead knot, and tugs twice to let Chad know to pull the bag up. What he doesn't count on, however, is the loud smacking noise the bag makes as it slaps against the side of the house on the way up as the rope sways. 

“Shhhhhh, oh my god, Ben.” Chad’s whispers above him.

“You’re the one controlling the rope, ‘shh’ your own ass!” Ben hisses back. There is no way Ella and Kit have not already heard the noise they’re making, but he’ll let Chad lie to himself all he wants. Finally, the bag is hauled over the balcony and resting in Chad’s arms. The blond looks infinitely pleased with himself, and Ben sighs, ready to tackle the wall.

Chad unties the rope, and swings it back over the balcony. “Do you need this?”

Ben gives him an exasperated look, already two feet above the ground and clinging onto the ivy that is a web on the side of the house. It shouldn’t be that difficult, honestly - he’s done it once or twice before, but it’s dark and his hands are stiff from the cold. The wet sole of his boot suddenly slips on the branch he’s hanging on, and his knee hits the wall sharply, Ben cursing at the pain shooting up his leg. 

Chad’s mutters a litany of “be careful, Ben, holy shit, you’re going to fall and die” and phrases along that until Ben clambers over the railing. 

“Never make me do that again.” Ben points at Chad, who’s back to his cheeky self now that Ben’s on flat ground.

“I dunno, that was pretty romantic.” Chad smirks, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza. He’s already opened up the bag and taken out the containers, placing them on the floor in neat lines. Ben kind of wants to strangle him in that moment - seriously, Chad was more preoccupied with getting the food than helping him climb up - but that would technically mean no more Chad, and Ben can’t have that. 

Chad settles on the floor, back resting against his light blue bedspread, and pats the spot next to him. Ben sighs, grabbing a random slice of pizza as well before settling next to Chad, who’s now flipping through channels on the TV, trying to settle on a movie that doesn’t require much thought. Chad’s shoulder is digging into Ben’s bicep, but it’s a welcome point of contact. Ben thinks it’s probably saying something that he’s so pleased from physical contact. He’s never had a lack of it in childhood, so he’s not sure. Maybe it’s just because it’s Chad. They’ve been in each other’s space ever since they could remember. 

Chad finally picks a movie about an all-girl acapella group, watching it with intense focus, but Ben’s already watched it a couple of days ago with Mal and Jay, so he’s half paying attention, half picking the tomatoes out of his sandwich. He’s wondering when exactly he ended up half laying on Chad already, but Ben’s too focused on food to care. He get’s hungry easily, alright?

* * *

The movie goes on, and Ben’s humming along to the ending performance song, until he hears a quiet little sniffle from above him. He straightens up, amused, and as expected Chad’s eyes are slightly red rimmed, still fully focused on the movie’s conclusion. Actual secret that Chad wants nobody to know: he’s actually a giant sucker for emotional moments - and cries far too easily at movies. 

Ben takes the opportunity to grab the last slice of pizza in the box. He pauses for a moment, wondering if this makes him a bad boyfriend for taking advantage of the situation. No, he decides as he bites into a slice of pepperoni, because Chad made him scale _three fucking floors_. He deserves this.

His phone’s buzzing non-stop as Chad goes to wash his hands (and face, but Ben doesn’t tease him for crying at the movie) and, ah shit, he forgot about Evie and Mal baking with Mrs. Potts. Jay and Carlos are probably trying to find him in the castle, and he swipes his phone open with a sinking feeling in his stomach, the messages spilling in incessantly. 

 

**From: Mal**

ben where r u????

 

**From: Mal**

did u get lost in ur own house

 

**From: Mal**

like srsly this castle is huge

 

**From: Mal**

no but WHERE DID U GO

Ben flicks through Mal’s texts, then switches to Evie’s icon, which has a red ‘3’ indicating the amount of messages she’s sent as well.

 

**From: Evie**

DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED

 

**From: Evie**

do we have to come save you?

 

**From: Evie**

Like I know we’re good now, but please give us a heads up of how much goodness we have to give on a day to day basis

Carlos’ icon lights up after hers, just as Chad finishes cleaning up and decides to settle in Ben’s lap, nuzzling against the underside of Ben’s jaw like a preening cat. Ben unconsciously curls his body around Chad’s, arms draping over his boyfriend’s shoulders and continues to read the stream of messages.

 

**From: Carlos**

BEN pleaseee hurry up Mrs. Potts wont let us eat until u get backk

 

**From: Carlos**

BROWNIES

 

**From: Carlos**

they're calling my name ok???

 

**From: Carlos**

LOL nvr mind dude she’s showing us ur baby pics haha 

Ben stifles a curse under his breath, very aware of how happy Mrs. Potts is with having the opportunity to show pictures of his childhood. He tries to reply to the text, but Chad’s now pressing his lips lightly along his neck, and he’s terribly distracted by the warmth and the tingling that lingers after every kiss. Jay’s name lights up on the screen before Ben’s done typing out his response to any one of the others.

 

**From: Jay**

man u were a chubby baby

 

**From: Jay**

cute tho

 

And then a couple moments later, when Ben’s more focused on what his tongue is doing in Chad’s mouth -

 

**From: Jay**

dude did u die 

Ben’s groaning internally at leaving his friends hanging (he’s pretty sure they’re all glaring at the little seen ✓and complaining about his lack of response) but Chad’s running his hands enthusiastically along the length of his torso, and god, it feels like ages since they’ve gotten time together alone. Before winter break was exams, and that didn’t leave much time for fooling around. Chad’s gloating about finally having Ben alone in a room, so now his hands are doing wicked things, a lot of groping and sucking distracting Ben from his task at hand. 

More like, Chad is reminding Ben that _he’s_ the task at hand.

“Chad,” Ben laments as Chad starts tugging at his sweater, “Hold on, give me a second.” The blond in his lap doesn’t bother responding, only scooting his hips until they’re aligned at the v of Ben’s hips. Ben sighs, and attempts to respond to Mal, at least.

 

**To: Mal**

SORRY MAL a bit of an emergency and rt now I'm @ cadssssssssssss

His finger ends up lingering on the letter s for far too long because Chad’s now nipping at his pulse point, a sensitive spot that makes him bite back a groan of pleasure. Chad bats at the phone still in Ben’s hands but the screen flashes another succession of texts, and Ben grabs at it before the device can fall to the ground.

 

**From: Mal**

???

 

**From: Mal**

who is cads

 

**From: Mal**

OH CHAD

 

**From: Mal**

wtf how did u get to Chad’s

 

**From: Mal**

wait shit is no one supposed to know this

 

**From: Mal**

just blurted it out to the whole kitchen SRRY

Ben’s mind doesn’t register the last text until Chad has stopped mouthing stripes up from his collarbone to his jaw. Oh shoot. Now Mrs. Potts knows where he is, and it’s highly likely that his parents will be privy to that knowledge soon. He scrambles to shoot back a text telling Mal to “not let it get out of the kitchen dammit” but Evie’s next texts keep him from accomplishing this.

“ _Who_ are you texting that is so much more interesting than me?” Chad’s eyes narrow indignantly as he gets fed up with Ben’s diverted attention.

“Hush hush.” Ben waves away his boyfriend’s irritation, pressing a placating kiss along Chad’s temple.

 

**From: Evie**

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DITCHED US FOR CHAD

 

**From: Evie**

BAD HOSPITALITY

 

**From: Evie**

also Mrs. Potts is laughing at you

 

**From: Evie**

awww she says you two were always two peas in a pod

 

**From: Evie**

smitten at an early age 

 

**From: Evie**

this is so cute, just like a fairy tale oh my god

Ben gives up at trying to save both his reputation with his friends, and his location from being spread to all the servants and eventually his parents. Might as well enjoy 5 foot 10” of blond, toned, gorgeous prince in his lap. He manages to send a disgruntled emoji back to both girls before Chad grabs the phone out of his hands and throws it onto the bed. Ben lets him this time, already rooting his hands in Chad’s hair and kissing the boy steadily. Chad responds with a pleased noise, finally having Ben’s full attention.

Chad peels Ben’s sweater off of his body, tossing it beside them on the hardwood floor, and his hands are tracing patterns on Ben’s abs, appreciative and teasing all at the same time. Ben focuses on kissing the mischief out of Chad’s eyes right now - and so he’s sucking harshly on the prince’s bottom lip until he hears a sharp intake of breath. Chad’s lips are chapped already, winter cold making them dryer than usual, and Ben kind of wants to bite them until they bleed. 

He’s leaning over the blond on the floor now, Chad’s shirt pushed up around his nipples and Ben’s pressing kisses along the offered abdomen, amused at the quiet huff Chad makes as his teeth graze along the skin. Screw the fact that his friends are probably laughing at his baby pictures right now and they’re probably going to have blackmail information for all their needs in the future. Ben can be selfish once in a blue moon, and right now Chad’s pliant and warm under him. He’s going to take full advantage of this.

Ben’s working an erect nipple with his tongue, and Chad’s making quiet noises of contentment above him, both wanting to take this slower than normal. Chad’s hips are rolling slowly, and Ben’s half hard in his jeans by the time he’s made a purple mark start blooming on Chad’s collar bone.

Glancing down at the mark, Chad looks at him reproachfully. “I have to take Christmas pictures tomorrow, you ass.”

“Maybe I should get you foundation as a gift instead.” Ben snickers, burying his face against Chad’s neck and tickling his boyfriend simultaneously. Chad lets out an unflattering snort of laughter, pushing Ben’s hands away and shoving him so that Ben’s the one resting on the floor now. 

He grinds against Ben slowly, and Ben groans, grabbing at the blond’s hips to urge him on. “Chad c’mon, don’t be such a tease.” Chad merely grabs a handful of brown hair, tilting Ben’s head back so as to delve his tongue further into an open mouth, shutting the boy beneath him up effectively. Ben can’t help but nip and bite at the pouty bottom lip, and Chad’s responding moans are music to his ears. One of Ben’s hands starts wandering south, delving underneath the waistband of Chad’s sweats and wrapping around his cock, beginning to stroke the length with easy practiced motions. Ben’s rewarded with a satisfied groan. His own cock is pushing at the fly of his jeans insistently, and he’s rutting against Chad’s thigh for some friction. Chad’s cock is slick and hot in his grasp, and he’s running his thumb over the sensitive slit to drag more moans from Chad’s mouth.

Chad pulls back suddenly, and Ben wonders what he’s done wrong, until he notices the prince looking at the door with wide apprehensive eyes. 

Chad tugs Ben’s hand out of his sweats. “Did you hear that?” He hisses, still staring at the white-paneled door. 

“Hear what?” Ben mutters, disgruntled at the sudden stop to their activities. 

“I thought I heard someone walking upstairs.” Chad’s still tensed in his lap, and Ben wants to make him all pliant and needy again, until they both hear the telltale sound of Ella’s slippers climbing the stairs, chatting with someone on the phone, if the silences in her conversation are anything to go by.

Ben and Chad scramble apart as Ella’s voice draws closer, and Ben barely makes it behind Chad’s bed before the handle of the door is turning and Ella steps into the room, phone resting lightly by her side. Chad’s settled casually on the bed, pretending to look at his phone nonchalantly. Ben’s in awe that he can get control of his erection that fast, because right now his cock is still very interested. Fucking hell.

Ella’s looking in with a slight smile. “I thought I heard something from upstairs, just thought I’d check up on you?”

From where Ben’s crouching, he can see Chad shrugging his shoulders. “If you heard something, it wasn’t from my room. Maybe one of the puppies got into the laundry hamper again?” Ben knows Chad’s shooting his most innocent smile at his mother right now. 

Ella nods slightly, contemplating Chad’s suggestion, but her eyes rest pointedly on the clothing Chad’s currently lying on. “Is that Ben’s sweater?”

Chad hurriedly gets off the bed, before Ella asks “And Chad darling, why do you have apizza box on the floor?”

Chad turns so now Ben can see the whole conversation play out in full view. He’s thankful and pretty sure that Ella can’t see him at this angle. He’s also thankful that he’s no longer hard, instead panicking slightly as Ella moves further into the room. 

“Um, I borrowed the sweater after tourney one day, forgot to give it back before break started.” Chad makes to shove the sweater deep in his closet, wringing his hands a bit as his mother takes the clothing from him and folds it neatly. “Aw, Mom, c’mon you don’t have to do that.” 

Ella hands the sweater back to him. “Good habits, Chad, and I’m sure Ben wouldn’t appreciate you just tossing his belongings around.” Chad has the good grace to look ashamed, always aiming to be as well-mannered as his mother has brought him up to be. This doesn’t deter him from shooting a smirk at where Ben’s hiding as his mother goes to pick up the pizza box. Chad grabs the box out of his mother’s hands. 

“Right, and I…uh I ordered a pizza, didn’t you hear the doorbell ring?”

Ella raises a fine eyebrow. “No.”

“Ohh,” Chad chuckles nonchalantly, “it must’ve been the door from the west wing. I’ll clean up after myself, I promise.” He starts shooing his mother out of the room, indicating that he’ll take the box to recycle later. 

Ella sighs, smoothing down a bit of Chad’s hair. (Ben tries not to cringe internally because he’s pretty sure the blond strands are standing on end because he’d mussed it up earlier - oh god, Chad’s mom can’t ever know that.) “Alright then, Chad, don’t stay up too late. We have to meet with Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow for Christmas pictures.”

Chad puts and arm around his mother’s shoulder, gently maneuvering her out into he hallway. “Yes, yes, I remember. Love you!” He calls, closing the door behind her the moment she exits the room. The blond prince lets out a relieved sigh, resting against the door as Ben stands up, stretching his back, and wiping off his hand on a tissue.

“Do you think-” Ben starts, but Chad shushes him, mouthing “I think she’s still outside” and the two boys stay quiet until they hear Ella’s voice carrying on talking to the person she had been on the phone with.

“Yeah, Ben’s over here, Belle, don’t worry about him. We’ll send him back in a car when the kids are done.” Ella’s amused voice flits over from the hallway and Chad and Ben sigh simultaneously. Their parents can read them far too easily, and Ben’s betting that his mother knew the moment she saw him sneaking out. Ella was probably too amused at their little charade to say anything, and, oh fuck, Ben balks, does she know what they were up to before she walked in? He shudders at the thought.

Chad’s scooping up the empty pizza box and trash as Ben’s trying to shake off the idea of their parents knowing they’ve been fooling around, and ends up tossing Ben’s sweater back to him to grab his attention.

“Well, that ruined the mood.” Chad remarks, watching as Ben puts on the sweater, and tries to fix his hair as much as possible so as to not make their make-out session _that_ obvious.

Ben sighs, grabbing his phone and seeing another dozen messages waiting from him. “I should probably head back - they’re all texting me like crazy.” He tugs Chad in, arms encircling the blond’s waist as Chad frowns slightly. 

“Yeah, I get it.” Chad says as Ben tries to console him with tiny kisses along his cheek. The prince is still pouting, regardless of understanding that Ben has to leave.

“Come over on Christmas Day then. I’ll get everyone to meet up, and we can sled down that big hill near the east wing.” Ben’s actually pretty keen on arranging a Christmas Party - he’s had a couple of meetings with just Audrey and Chad before, and now with the larger group of friends, he knows the fun will be multiplied. He hasn’t seen Audrey, Lonnie or Jane since exams ended, and he knows Doug will be keen on seeing Evie again.Plus, extra presents. What? Ben’s allowed to be childish at times, even if he _is_ king now. 

Chad contemplates the idea. “Christmas Day is always family day though.” He bites his lip, and Ben wants to kiss him again, but holds off the impulse as Chad continues with, “But if you invite our parents, I’m sure it could happen.”

“Sounds good.” Ben smiles, pressing his forehead against Chad’s, who rolls his eyes and calls him a sap under his breath.

They stumble sheepishly downstairs, still half tangled up in each other, only parting when they reach where Ella and Kit are sitting in the large living room. Chad’s blushing and avoiding his father’s gaze, as Kit is grinning like only a father who knows what his son’s been up to does. Ben wants the floor to swallow him up - his father can still run Auradon, anyways, they don’t need him. Nope. 

He clears his throat awkwardly as Chad’s parents continue grinning at them. “Er, haha, you’ve probably already figured out I was here, huh?”

“Figured it out with the first thump of that pizza box. Took awhile for you guys to get that up.” Kit’s smile widens, and Chad groans shamefully. Kit just keeps soaking up the embarrassment coming off his son in waves and Ben’s responding laugh is high pitched and awkward. Oh fuck, he’s never going to live this down, and he’s most definitely in for a lecture when he gets home.

Ella waves a dainty hand at her husband. “Oh hush, Kit, you didn’t figure out that early. Chad, be a dear and drive Ben back to his house. It’s too late for him to walk back by himself.” She adds as Ben makes to protest the extra measure. 

Chad jumps at the opportunity to leave his parent’s presence. “Alright, I’m on it!” and then Ben’s being pulled hastily out of the living room, only able to squeeze in a wave before disappearing completely from Ella and Kit’s sight. Affectionate chuckles follow their escape, and Ben can feel the tips of his ears burning. They’re lucky though - Ella and Kit have known Ben since he was a baby, basically, and they’re a very understanding set of parents who aren’t afraid to poke fun, but all with much kindness. Chad himself has admitted on numerous occasions that while it’s embarrassing sometimes, he’s pretty thankful for how they’ve raised him, never lacking in anything either material or love.

Ben usually throws back that Chad’s spoiled and Chad winds up tackling him with a pillow.

They slide into Chad’s car in complete silence, Ben buckling up and avoiding Chad’s gaze as his boyfriend does the same. It’s only when they’ve pulled out of the garage that their eyes meet, and they both dissolve into giggles, awkwardness of being caught fading and the hilarity of the whole situation setting in. God, Ben’s praying that the whole story never gets to Audrey’s ears because she’ll never let them hear the end of it. 

* * *

Chad pulls up to the driveway, and the cold air slaps them both in the face, caught unawares from the heater on blast in the car. Ben unbuckles his seat belt, but waits in the front seat for a bit, even with his car door open. He can’t help but laugh again as Chad’s breath spirals out visibly, knowing that the blond will be urging him out of the car so he can close the door.

“Promise me to never do that again.” Ben says, finally sliding out of the front seat. Chad crosses his fingers mockingly. (Chad’s totally going to do this again, he knows, but what else are bratty boyfriends for?). He’s pulled in by the collar of his jacket and gets a sweet kiss with a murmured “goodnight” against his lips before heading into the castle, shivering and waving as the red convertible pulls away.

Ben thinks he’s due to give an apology, so he shuffles into the sitting room where his parents are still residing. Belle looks up as Ben stands in the doorway, book still open and looking far too amused and enjoying Ben’s awkwardness far too much.

“Ah back so early?” His father asks, wearing the same grin that Kit had had on his lips just moments before. Ben runs his hand down his face, not even bothering to hide his shame. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to sneak out.” Ben mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. “I promise I’ll tell you where I’m going next time.”

Belle laughs. “Oh Ben, did you think I’d have let you out without knowing your destination? If you want to go to Chad’s in the future, just tell us.” And Ben knows that she’s had him pegged right from the beginning, probably even giving him some leeway before actually calling Ella and making sure that he was there. How their mothers had a sixth sense, Ben will never know. Or maybe he and Chad are both just terrible liars and too loud for their own good. 

“Well, Dad thought I was going partying so…” 

Adam coughs lightly. “Let’s say I’ve gotten up to much worse in my youth. Alright, go and find your friends, I’m sure they’ve been looking for you.” His father adds on quickly as Belle shoots a questioning glance at Adam, ready to pester the man with inquiries about his younger shenanigans, as she usually does when the subjects is brought up. 

Ben’s heard about only half of his father’s stories, and he’s in no state of mind to hear the rest, so he excuses himself before his mother can really get started with her interrogation. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, hoping that his friends aren’t _too_ mad, and that Mrs. Potts won’t give him that long of a lecture. Maybe he’ll get away with only a half an hour this time. If he’s lucky.

Mal and Carlos are propped up on the counter, chatting animatedly with Mrs. Potts when Ben slips past the metal door of the kitchen. Jay and Evie are flipping through a familiar photo album (Ben groans internally because he knows that album has the worst pictures) and giggling to themselves. 

“Long time no see, Benny boo.” Mal smirks as she spots him over Carlos’s shoulder. The rest of his friend’s look up and they’re all sporting knowing looks, Jay waggling his eyebrows at him for extra measure. 

“Duty called, hm?” Evie remarks primly, as if she wasn’t totally insinuating that Ben had just ditched them for a booty call. Carlos snickers, taking a bite out of the brownie still held in Jay’s hand. Ben rolls his eyes, and doesn’t muster up a response, too distracted by the smell of brownies wafting up to him.

He snags one of the remaining treats from the pan, Mrs. Potts whacking him with a dishtowel and reminding him ‘to wash those mitts of yours, for goodness sakes, Ben.” He merely gestures that he has, and stuffs the baked good in his mouth. 

“Seriously, why did you disappear on us?” Carlos asks after swallowing the mouthful of brownie. Mal dips a spoon into the frosting, much to the chagrin of Mrs. Potts who mutters about kids and cavities and diabetes.

Ben swallows his own mouthful. “Chad wanted food, I’m a good boyfriend, and we ended up watching a movie.” Carlos still doesn’t look convinced, but Jay shrugs and turns back to the whipped cream, more intent on the sugar than Ben’s escapades. His friends all tease him for a couple more minutes, before letting the conversation turn towards teasing him about the baby pictures. Ben’s pretty sure that neither of the two things are ever going to be lived down. 

He doesn’t realize that Mrs. Potts is staring at his neck intently, one hand on her hip, until she reaches over and tugs down the collar of Ben’s sweater by a little bit. Bright red bite marks are blossoming on his collarbone, and have been peeking out from under the collar for the entire time. Or so Ben realizes, and fuck, now his childhood nanny _knows_ he’s far from innocent and engaging in questionable teenage hormone-fueled activities. 

“Oh dear.” Mrs. Potts says simply, before shaking her head and turning to wash the baking supplies. Ben tugs the sweater hastily back in place, cheeks blooming bright red, as his friends all burst into laughter. Evie’s laughing to the point of choking on a chocolate chip, and Mal pats her hard on the back while trying to muffle her cackles. 

“I knew it.” Carlos hisses triumphantly and Jay’s leering at Ben, and Ben just wants to melt into the ground and disappear. Screw Chad and his very pronounced attraction to marking up Ben’s neck. Chad fucking Charming has no fucking shame, he laments as another brownie makes its way into his mouth.

Ben pulls out his phone and composes what he thinks is a very well-worded complaint to Chad as his friends continue needling him for details and Mrs. Potts pretends to tune them out.

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

the next time we fool around, i’m going to tape your mouth shut because now i have to wear turtlenecks AGAIN and mrs. Potts KNOWS Chad how am i supposed to live this down they all know that we were doing the do 

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

or were going to do the do, ok, you know what i mean, seriously CHAD the hickies have to stop or at least it has to stop being in easily visible places!!!

Okay, Ben concedes, maybe it’s not really well worded, but more of a rant, but Chad will get the idea. His message is left unread as they help Mrs. Potts clean up the kitchen, and it’s only when he’s done toweling off the last of the whisks, the rest of his friends yawning and drifting up to their rooms, that his phone vibrates in his back pocket.

 

**From:** **Chad** ❤︎

:))))))))

 

**To: Chad** ❤︎

I’m taking the heart off ur name in my phone

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

:((((((((

Truthfully, Ben knows that whatever stupid shit Chad does or makes him do, that heart emoji is going to be staying for a long time. He's never serious about his threats, and Ben couldn't imagine getting rid of a good thing over something this petty. But Chad can figure that one out on his own, Ben decides as he sets aside his response for later. No need to fuel his boyfriend’s ego any further about knowing how whipped Ben is.

* * *

**From: Chad** ❤︎

i’m really sorry :(( i promise no more embarrassing hickies

 

**To: Chad ❤︎**

its 2 am, go to sleep

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

…..okay…..:(

 

**To: Chad ❤︎**

i love you, u silly duck

 

**From: Chad** ❤︎

oh good i was worried there, i love u too GOODNIGHT

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mal texts like how most of my friends do, with a scattering of abbreviations, while Evie always texts in properly spelt words. Carlos loves capitalized letters while Jay has that no capitals and no punctuation flow that is so largely found on the internet. Basically, they're all based on friends of mine who have different texting styles.
> 
> Chad just loves smiley faces. And he's very well aware that he comes off as a prat when he uses them.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
